


Show Me

by ellerkay



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter meets the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a tendency to think way too hard about overlapping actors in fandoms I love. Now, David Tenant is my favorite Doctor. David Tenant also played Barty Crouch Jr. in the Harry Potter movies. Sadly, he’s in it for about three minutes, because Crouch is being Moody for most of the film. But he does have time to say to Harry, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” regarding Harry’s cuts from regenerating Voldemort and Crouch’s Dark Mark. My brain has trouble handling this, because in it now is the Doctor saying this to Harry Potter. Periodically I’ve been weirdly obsessed with this and it keeps going around in my head, so I wrote this to try and get it out.

Harry had a vague sense that he might be dreaming, but he wasn’t inclined to wake up. He was too curious. All around him was blackness; the only light came from the slightly open door of a big blue police box, the sort that they used to have around London. He’d seen them in old movies and television shows occasionally.  
  
There was no hint of anything dangerous, but Harry took out his wand just in case, and moved a step closer to the box. His shoe made a scuffling sound on the floor, and he instantly heard a series of hollow thuds, like someone walking down a metal ramp. It went on for longer than it should have, given the size of the box, but Harry was well used to that sort of thing.  
  
A man in a brown suit and red sneakers poked his head out, arm extended. In his hand was some sort of metal device with a blue light on the end of it. The man looked strangely familiar, but it took Harry a moment to place him. When he realized who it was, his grip on his wand tightened.  
  
“You’re Barty Crouch,” he said.  
  
“No, I’m the Doctor. And I know who you are, of course. Funny what your brain will throw at you when you’re sleeping, isn’t it?”  
  
Harry believed him. This man was nearly identical to the Crouch he had known mostly as Mad-Eye Moody, but his carriage and modes of speech were completely different.  
  
The Doctor’s eyes had landed on his wand. His face lit up. “Ooh, I’ve always wanted to try one of those! I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He held out his device. Harry glanced at his wand, but there was something about the Doctor that made him want to trust him. And it was only a dream, anyway. He took the device and handed the Doctor his wand. The Doctor examined it, twirling it between his fingers and grinning madly.  
  
“Brilliant! Let me think, let me think, it’s been ages since I read the books – ah! LUMOS!” The tip of Harry’s wand glowed.  
  
“Go on, give it a go.” The Doctor nodded encouragingly at Harry. “Just press the button.” Harry found the button on the side of the device and pressed it with his thumb. The tip glowed blue and the device made a noise like a sound effect on a Casio keyboard, startling Harry so he nearly dropped it. Simultaneously, the door of the blue box shut and beeped like a car being locked remotely.  
  
“What is this?” Harry asked. The Doctor beamed.  
  
“Sonic screwdriver. It does anything I want it to, except sometimes when it doesn’t.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Yeah, mine too.”  
  
“You like it? Keep it. I can make another one in five minutes. Ten, if I add some special features. Maybe it’ll come in handy when this goes wonky on you.” He tossed the wand back to Harry, who caught it deftly.  
  
“Thanks, er, Doctor,” he said.  
  
“Well, I’d best be off,” the Doctor said. “Good to meet you, Harry Potter.” He turned and tried to go back into the box, but it was still locked. He patted his chest and then his pockets, and finally turned again.  
  
“Do us a favor and press that again?” he asked. Harry pointed the device; the box beeped and the Doctor pushed the door open.  
  
“Ta. Now, you be careful with that!” he said. “It’s millennia before you lot will go sonic.”  
  
Harry woke abruptly, before the box’s door had closed.  
  
“Bloody hell,” he muttered as he rolled over, sliding his arm under his pillow. His fingers touched warm metal, and he woke up all the way at this. He pulled out the object under the pillow; as his thudding heart had guessed, it was the sonic screwdriver.


End file.
